Forbidden Love
by SleekBlanBoys
Summary: What happens when Nick does the unthinkable, leaving Joe miserable and Kevin is the only one who can help him? Joick, Jovin.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Edited version of a story I wrote a little while ago! Review Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "I Only See You" By: Benton Paul**

**Rated T: Incest, Language. **

_**

* * *

**__**Forbidden Love**_

_**Kevin's POV**_

As Nick, Joe and I jumped off the bus and trotted down the road, I watched Joe and Nick interlace their hands. After the bus had pulled away, Joe wrapped his arm around Nick's waist.

I really wanted to have that type of relationship. The one where you received unconditional love from your significant other, but the one I wanted was already taken. The one I wanted had been taken by my best friend, who just so happened to be my brother. Nick had stolen the one I loved right out from under me. Even though Joe was the one who pledged his love first, I still felt like Nick stole Joe from me. Nick also stole Joe from our family. Joe isn't the same guy anymore. He's always with Nick and always distracted. I miss having the fun, warm, joyful Joe around. But, maybe that Joe is around. Maybe it's me who's changed.

Joe and Nick haven't told our parents about their relationship. Probably because our father is the pastor at the local church. But, I'm really surprised they haven't figured it out yet. Joe and Nick are always together. They are attached at the hip. I don't even want to imagine what is going on when they make up an excuse to leave dinner early or when they say their sick so they can leave during family movie night. All I know is that I'm the only one who knows. I have been sworn on my life to keep their secret and it's very difficult. I hate having to lie to my parents. Making up accuses as to why Joe and Nick aren't home. My lie normally goes along the lines of, "Oh, they are at the library." or "They went to Kyle's." When they are usually at the movies or at some forbidden place where they can go along with their fantasies.

"KEVIN!" Joe yelled. My head shot up when I realized I was staring at Joe's ass. Then, something smashed into my foot and I went tumbling towards the earth. My face smashed into the grass and my back pack hit me in the back of the head. I pushed myself up and spit out a mouthful of grass.

"Nice." Nick laughed.

"Keep your eyes off my ass and pay more attention to where you're walking, Kevin." Joe teased. I turned around and realized I had tripped over the curb in front of our house. I felt my face start to heat up. I stood up as I heard the front door slam.

When I was back inside, Nick and Joe were on the couch, with their Biology books open across their laps. I threw my backpack down in the doorway and walked into the kitchen to get a soda.

"Kevin!" Joe whined. I walked into the living room and leaned against the wall.

"Yes Joseph?" I asked.

"Can you get me a Chocolate Bar?" he smiled.

"Sure." I answered, walking back into the kitchen. I grabbed a chocolate bar out of the pantry and my soda off the counter. I walked back into the living room and tossed the chocolate bar towards Joe. Instead of it landing in his lap, it slapped Nick in the face.

"KEVIN!" Joe yelled, pulling Nick's face into his chest.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Nick! You know I can't throw to save me life!" I said.

"It's alright, Kevin. Just hand it to Joe next time." Nick said, as Joe stroked his hair.

"Joey, can I sit up now?" Nick asked. Joe released Nick's head without a word and reopened his textbook.

"Nick, you ask the first question." Joe suggested, as I sat in the recliner across the room from them.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"A Biology review. We have a test on Monday. If we get the question right, we get a piece of chocolate." Nick explained, flashing the rectangular bar.

"Cool." I said, as I leaned back in the recliner, getting comfortable.

"O.k., Joe. What is a polar molecule?" Nick asked, reading from his review sheet.

"Uh…you because you're so attractive." Joe said, causing Nick to punch him in the stomach.

"No, Joe. Biology." Nick stressed.

"Kay." Joe sighed.

"What are the different types of Nucleic Acids?"

"DNA and RNA?" Joe asked.

"Yeah! Good job." Nick smiled. He opened the candy bar and broke off a piece, handing it to Joe.

"Yay!" Joe said, sarcastically.

"What? You don't like chocolate now?" Nick asked.

"No. I like it. But I'm not excited." Joe frowned.

"O.k.?" Nick said, raising an eyebrow. Joe plopped the chocolate in his mouth.

"Let me ask a question." Joe insisted, grabbing the review sheet out of Nick's hands.

"Kay." Nick shrugged.

"So," Joe swallowed. "What are most enzymes made of?"

"PROTEINS!" Nick shouted.

"Yep!" Joe smiled, breaking off a piece of chocolate for Nick.

"Do you want this?" Joe asked, waving the piece of chocolate in front of Nick's face.

"YES!" Nick said, anxiously.

"Well, then you have to come get it." Joe said, leaning back and placed the piece of chocolate on his tongue. He kept his mouth open and I watched a smirk spread across Nick's lips. Nick leaned in and closed his mouth around Joe's tongue. Joe quickly grabbed at the roots of Nick's hair, pulling him into a kiss. It was innocent for a minute and then their tongues started getting 'involved.'

"O.k. stop now!" I insisted, but they paid no attention to me.

"GUYS!" I yelled. They pulled out of the kiss and Joe picked up the review sheet like nothing happened. Nick wiped the sides of his mouth and then looked to Joe.

"What is a fatty acid?" Joe smirked. Nick thought for a minute and then a huge smile spread across his face.

"Kevin?" he asked. Joe fell over backwards and started laughing. I didn't get it. Why was that so funny?

"Ha Ha…Good one Nicky…Ha!" Joe laughed. Nick laughed quietly to himself, watching Joe, roll around on the couch.

"Why was that so funny?" I finally asked.

"You wouldn't get it, Kevin." Nick chuckled. Joe was starting to calm down, so he sat up. He took a couple deep breaths and then looked back at the review sheet.

"What is an active site?" Joe asked, still slightly laughing.

"Hmm…" Nick thought aloud. "Your bedroom?" he asked.

"Good answer." Joe smirked.

"Nicholas!" I gasped, standing up.

"You win the entire candy bar." Joe announced.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Don't say stuff like that." I demanded.

"I don't lie, Kevin." Nick said, smirking at Joe.

"STOP!" I said, slapping his arm.

"Owe! O.k. gees!" he whined, rubbing his arm. I ripped the chocolate bar out of Joe's hands and shoved it in my pocket.

"Hey! No fair!" Joe whined.

"You can finish without the chocolate." I smiled.

"That's no fun!" Joe complained, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Sorry, you lost your privilege to eat candy."

"Whatever, Kevin." Nick spat. I walked back into the kitchen, throwing the candy bar on the counter. Then I heard Joe and Nick running up the stairs. I ran back out into the living room and saw that they left their books behind. _Not Good._

"BABY!" I spun around and there stood my mother. Frankie and my Dad walked through the front door just as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Hi, Mom." I smiled.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine. A lot of homework, as always." I grumbled.

"Where are Joseph and Nicholas, honey?" she asked, pulling out of the hug.

"Oh…they're upstairs. I'll go get them." I offered. She nodded and I spun around, sprinting up the stairs. As I reached Joe's bedroom door, I felt a rush of nerves. _What if they were…Oh stop it Kevin! Don't think like that! _

I cautiously turned the brass handle and pushed the wooden door open. Right in the middle of the room stood Joe and Nick, attached at the lips. Nick's arms were wrapped around Joe's neck and Joe's hands were resting on Nick's hips. _What the hell?_

To make this scene even worse, they were no longer wearing shirts. The two black tees were lying on the floor, forgotten. As I stepped into the room, Nick jumped, wrapping his legs around Joe's waist. Joe repositioned his hands under Nick's thighs and Nick moved his hands into Joe's hair, knotting it around his fingers.

Finally, I cleared my throat and slammed the door, causing their heads to shoot up.

"Kevin!" Joe gasped. Nick removed his hands from Joe's hair and placed them on Joe's shoulders.

"I see why you call this an active site." I smirked.

"What are you doing in here?" Joe asked, nervously.

"Excuse me? I think the question is, what are you doing in here?" I corrected.

"W-we were…" Joe stuttered.

"Jealous?" Nick cut in.

"No!" I spat, even though I was screaming yes on the inside. _YES, YES, YES!_

"Well, GET OUT!" Nick yelled. "This is my Joey time." Nick whined, pecking Joe on the lips.

"Guys! Mom, Dad and Frankie are home! They are wondering where you two are." I informed and both of their faces turned red. Joe set Nick down and ran to their shirts. Joe tossed Nick's his and quickly pulled his over his head.

"Do we look o.k.?" Joe asked, who was raking his fingers through his hair.

"Well, other than the messed up hair, the rosy cheeks and the swollen lips, your good." I smirked. Joe looked at me with wide eyes and then ran to the mirror.

"W-we can just say we were playing basketball or something." Nick suggested and Joe nodded. I just shook my head and walked out of the room towards the stairs.

"Kevin, wait!" Joe yelled. He was immediately at my side as we walked down the stairs, brushing off his shirt. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"You look fine, calm down." I smiled. Once all three of us were at the bottom of the stairs we were mauled by our mom, wrapping us in a group hug.

"My Babies!" she sighed.

"M-mom! We…can't breathe." Nick strained.

"Oh…sorry." she said, quickly releasing us. Then, she looked at Joe and her happy smile turned to a frown.

"Joseph Adam." she shook her head. Joe's eyes went wide as our mom looked him up and down.

"What am I going to do with you." she asked. Joe looked at me and Nick. He looked like he was either going to pass out or cry. Our mom stepped towards him and then ran her fingers through his hair. He quickly exhaled and a fake smile spread across his lips.

"Alright, let's eat. Now that Joseph is presentable." she chuckled. As our mom walked to the dining room, Joe threw himself at Nick, wrapping his arms around Nick's neck.

"Thank God." he breathed. I pushed Joe's shoulder and he quickly released Nick. We walked into the dining room and sat down, Nick next to Joe, me next to Frankie and Mom and Dad at the ends of the table. It was so obvious that Joe and Nick were holding hands while we ate, mainly because Joe was eating with his left hand. Once and a while they would sneak glances at each other and I caught every one. I couldn't keep my eyes off Joe tonight. He's like a contortionist, or a magician, or in Joe's case, just really sexy. You just can't look away.

I tried so incredibly hard to contain myself but it was so hard. I wanted to jump across the table and fuck his lights out, right then and there. But, that obviously wasn't a very good idea. I would probably scar my family for the rest of their lives. Then, as I finally pulled myself out of my fantasy, Joe dropped his fork. He looked like a deer caught in the head lights. I forced a glance at Nick, he was eating normally like nothing happened, but I caught that ghost of a smirk on his lips.

"Joseph?" Dad asked. Joe just stared forward, his face turning purple.

"Joseph Adam." Mom demanded. Joe blinked and let out a breath.

"Sorry Mom." Joe said, picking up his fork again. I just stared at him, _what just happened? _Joe's hand started shaking and he could hardly stab one of the carrots, without making a mass of noise. _What is he doing?_

After a few minutes of struggling, Joe looked at Nick with pleading eyes. Nick turned to him and a sly grin curved his lips.

A few minutes past and I realized that Joe was eating with his right hand again. But, Nick's hand was still stretched across the short distance between them. I shoved a piece of broccoli in my mouth and thought about this for a minute. Then, I started choking on my broccoli and my Dad started slapping me on the back, until I spit the broccoli onto my plate.

"EWWW!" Frankie whined. I looked up at Joe and he was staring at me with wide eyes again.

"Are you alright." he asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I coughed. I finally went back to eating and I wasn't concentrating on Joe's irresistible features anymore. I was concentrating on my mashed potatoes and getting through this dinner. As I went to scoop up my last spoonful of potatoes, Joe stabbed his fork into the table. My head shot up and he was straining to press that fork further into the table.

"JOSEPH ADAM!" Mom yelled. I looked straight to Nick and he was smiling a wide smile. My Dad grabbed Joe's hand and pried his fingers from the fork. Joe slapped his hand on the table and then swallowed hard. My Dad yanked the fork from the table and grabbed Joe's plate.

"You're done." he said taking the plate into the kitchen. Joe leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"Sorry, Mommy." he whispered. I gave Joe a concerned look before I went back to eating my dinner.

A few minutes later, our Dad came back to the table and didn't say a word. He must be really mad at Joe. Then, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and flipped it open. It was a text from Joe. I looked up at him and he gave me a nod to read it. I opened the text and it read:

_Joe:  
__Help Me! Nick is feeling me up! _

I shot my head up and Joe had a pleading look on his face. I looked back at the screen and read it over again before I hit Reply. I wrote:

_Kevin:  
__Is that the explanation for the new dent in mom's table? _

Just as I sent it, Joe flipped open his phone. Then, a few seconds later my phone vibrated in my lap again.

_Joe:  
__Yes! __Dad is going to murder me._

I looked up at Joe with a smile and he just smirked. I could tell he was uncomfortable. I exited Joe's text and opened a New Message to Nick.

_Kevin:  
__Get your hands out of Joe's pants! _

Again, the text was quick. Nick didn't have his phone on vibrate though and a drum roll started playing. Nick's eyes went wide and our parents looked straight at him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped open the screen. After he read the text he smiled and put it back in his pocket, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. Then, Joe flinched, I watched as he tensed and squeezed his eyes shut. I shot a look at Nick and he had a smile on his face that read In-your-face.

Joe's T-shirt didn't hide the fact that he was tense. Then he flexed, making an array of veins and muscle protrude from his arms. I watched in amazement, he was sexier than I thought. Then, there was a strange sound, like wood was slowly breaking. Joe's face started to turn red and the veins in his arms were growing more visible. Then, there were a few more cracks, sounding like wood breaking, then there was a pop and Joe was on the floor. I immediately stood up and walked around the table. Joe was lying on his side with a piece of wood from Mom's chair in his hand.

He looked around in shock and then looked up at my Dad, who's face was burning red. Joe cringed and then looked down at the floor.

"Joseph Adam Lucas." Dad growled. Nick started chuckling and I shot him a disgusted look.

"Shut Up Nick!" I yelled as Joe stood up.

"I'm really, really sorry Mommy. I'm having a bad day." Joe said, bowing his head.

"HA HA HA HA!" Frankie laughed. "Joey!" he yelled pointing at Joe's crotch. Joe looked down and then quickly shielded himself.

"Um…I'll be upstairs." Joe said, nervously and then sprinted towards the stairs. Nick burst out laughing again and that was the last straw. I lunged at him and threw him into the wall.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" I screamed.

"Get Off Me Kevin!" Nick yelled.

"SHUT UP! Why Would You Do That To Him!" I yelled.

"Shh, shh." he demanded, putting a finger to his lips. I shoved my forearm into his neck and his eyes went wide.

"You are a Fucking Dick, Nicholas. Why would you be such an ass to him, I thought you loved him." I whispered.

"Joe loves my Dick." he smirked, making me press my arm harder into his throat. I felt my Dad grab my shoulders, then he ripped me off of Nick.

"Go To Your Rooms Boys!" he yelled. Nick and I quickly ran up the stairs and I shoved him into the wall a few times before we were both in our bedrooms. I sat down in my desk chair and pulled out my phone, opening a new text to Joe.

_Kevin:  
__Are you okay?_

I waited a few minutes before my phone vibrated in my lap. I flipped it open and I felt like punching the wall.

_Joe:  
__No._

I hesitated at first, but then I decided that Joe needed me. I had to try to help him.

_Kevin:  
__Will you talk to me about it? _

I waited about 10 minutes before I finally got a text back from him.

_Joe:I hate when mom and dad are mad at me.  
__I feel like shit. I broke the table and the chair Kevin!  
__I want to throw Nick off a cliff right now. God I hate him.  
__He made me…well…nevermind…_

I really wanted to kill Nick right about now. He made Joe upset and I hate it when he is upset.

_Kevin:  
__Mom will get over it, she loves you.  
__What did he make you do Joe?_

_Joe:  
__Nothing._

_Kevin:  
__He obviously did something. Even Frank noticed._

_Joe:  
__I don't want to talk about it._

_Kevin:  
__Please Joe, I want to help you._

_Joe:  
__I'm not gonna tell you…you're gonna guess._

_Kevin:  
__Fine._

_Joe:  
__It happens when you see a hot girl…  
__And when you don't know how to control your…  
_…_Male pride…This happens…_

_Kevin:  
__Are you wearing a new pair of briefs?_

_Joe:  
_…_yes…_

_Kevin:  
__I'LL KILL HIM!_

_Joe:  
__Please._

_Kevin:  
__I'll do it later…to many witnesses. _

_Joe:  
__Haha! _

_Kevin:  
__Yay…you laughed._

_Joe:  
__Hardly._

_Kevin:  
__Are you feeling better?_

_Joe:  
__No._

_Kevin:  
__Will you talk 2 me? In person?_

_Joe:  
_…_not yet…_

_Kevin:  
__Kay. Tell me when I can._

_Joe:  
__Kay. Thanks._

_Kevin:  
__No Problem._

I felt so incredibly bad for Joe. I wish he would let me comfort him, but I guess he needs some time alone. I really wanted to run down the stairs, grab a steak knife and stab Nick with it. I know that's violent, and wrong, but I'm so mad at him. He hurt Joe.

I wiped my phone of the table and opened a text to Nick.

_Kevin:  
__You are the most disgusting person I have ever met!_

I waited about 5 minutes until my phone vibrated again.

_Nick:  
__Oh…harsh._

_Kevin:  
__Do you know what you have done to him?_

_Nick:  
__I made him all sweaty._

_Kevin:  
__Nicholas! You are the most disgusting 15 year old ever!_

_Nick:  
__I've seen worse._

_Kevin:  
__Stop with the Dumb ass comments!_

_Nick:  
__No thanks._

_Kevin:  
__You don't even care do you?_

_Nick:  
__No not really._

_Kevin:  
__All he's given you! All he's done for you! And you feel nothing?_

_Nick:  
__Yeah…pretty much._

_Kevin:  
__You Sick FUCK!_

_Nick:  
__Oh, Kevin. You have such a potty mouth._

_Kevin:  
__You sound like your drunk Nick, SHUT UP!_

_Nick:  
__No…I don't think I will. I still want my gift in return._

_Kevin:  
__Your gift?_

_Nick:  
__He needs to blow me up…like a balloon! Haha!_

_Kevin:  
NICK!  
__I can pretty much guarantee that's never going to happen._

_Nick:  
__Awe, too bad._

_Kevin:  
__I'm through with you!_

_Nick:  
__Good. _

What a Bastard! He has no feelings for Joe at all. It may have looked like it on the outside but all he wanted on the inside was Joe to Fuck him. What an inconsiderate, low life. Joe is our brother! I thought that they loved each other so much that they were going to try and make it work. Obviously, that wasn't what Nick was thinking when they made that promise.

Honestly, I don't love Joe like Nick 'loved' him. I have true feelings for him. I care about him more than anything and I wouldn't dare to make him upset like Nick has. I would make that promise to Joe because I truly want to be with him for the rest of my life, not just until I 'get some.' That disgusts me that anyone, let alone our brother, would think like that.

I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts when my phone vibrated in my lap. I quickly flipped it open.

_Joe:  
__Please get over here. Before I do something stupid. _

I was quick to my feet and I shoved my phone in my pocket. I walked to my door and placed the side of my face against it. It sounded like our parents were in the kitchen. I carefully turned the brass handle of my door and slid it open. I peaked down the stairs and I didn't see my parents, so I tiptoed across the small hallway to Joe's door. I lightly tapped on his door.

"Joe it's me." I whispered.

"Please Come In." he said, his voice cracking. I quietly opened Joe's door and walked in, closing it behind me. Joe was lying on his stomach, in the middle of the floor. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants, no shirt. His head was facing the opposite side of the room, resting on the floor. His arms were bent at his elbows, hands flat on the floor. His cell phone was lying about a foot away from his face, wide open.

The lamp on his nightstand was the only source of light in the room. I honestly, felt like crying. This was the saddest thing I had ever seen. Joe was my favorite person in the entire world and now I knew this wasn't my Joe. He was so upset, that the happiest person in the world would probably cry at the scene in front of me.

"Kevin?" he whispered.

"Joe." was all I could say.

"Come sit with me." he rasped.

"Kay." I nodded, walking towards him. I stepped over his legs and walked over to his side, where I sat down, crossing my legs.

"Joe?" I asked, grabbing his bicep. I wanted to see his face.

"No." he cringed.

"I want to see you." I said, removing my hand from his arm.

"You're looking at me, aren't you?"

"Yes Joe, but I want to see your face."

"Not yet."

"Alright." I sighed. Joe moved his hands to his head, where he shoved his fingers into his hair.

"I don't like people touching me, Kevin." he whispered.

I waited, I knew he was going to continue.

"Nick knew that." his voice tensed and he gripped his roots, until his knuckles turned white. I put my hands over his and he released his grip. His hands slummed back to the floor, where they were before.

"I know." I whispered, running a hand over his back.

"No, you don't know, Kevin." he yelled, his voice cracking again. He lifted his head from the floor and stared at me. There were hot tears running down his cheeks, his eyes were red and his face was blotchy.

"Joe," I whispered, reaching my hand out to his face. I ran my hand over his cheek, wiping my thumb under his eye. Joe folded his arms and then dropped his head on top of them. He contorted his face and then he brought his knees to his chest. He tried pushing up on his hands,

"Eh…" he whined, before he tumbled to the floor. He brought a hand to his head and pressed it hard into his temple.

"Joe, stop." I commanded, grabbing his wrist. He released his hand from his forehead and stared at his phone. A ring tone, his favorite song, started playing,

_I Only see You,  
__In all that I do,  
__To the rest I am blind,  
__I don't want something new,  
__Other than you,  
__For the rest of my life._

His whole body tensed and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Nick." he whispered. I picked up his phone and flipped it open. It was a text, from Nick. I opened it and it read:

_Nick:  
__You're such a Baby!_

"What did he say?" Joe whispered. "Is he sorry?"

"Not Exactly." I cringed. I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Let me see." he said, reaching out his hand. I hesitantly placed it in his hand and he turned the screen to his view. He squeezed the phone in his hand and then he quickly sat up, something I didn't think he could do, then hurled the phone across the room. It smashed into the window and the window shattered. I reacted by grabbing his face and pulling it to my chest, shielding him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel his tears through my shirt. "JOSPEH ADAM!" I heard Dad's angry voice scream. He started up the stairs, stomping his feet.

"I have to go, Joe."

"No." he said, squeezing himself tight to my body.

"But, he'll kill me." I said.

"He's going to kill me anyway, why not die with me?"

"I would love to, but not today. I still have to murder Nick." I said, running my fingers through his hair.

"Kay. Hide in the closet then. If you leave now, he will see you."

"Alright." I agreed, carefully standing up. I opened Joe's closet door and slid in, shutting the door behind me. Then, I heard Joe's bedroom door slam into the wall.

"JOSEPH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Dad screamed.

"I killed the window." he whispered. I heard a slap and then I peaked through the crack in the closet door. Joe was lying on his back, with his hands in front of his face. Our Dad was hurting him.

"YOU ARE PAYING FOR THAT WINDOW, A NEW CHAIR AND HOW EVER MUCH IT COSTS TO REPAIR THE TABLE, GOT IT?" Dad screamed, even louder.

"O.k." I watched Joe cringe.

"AND DON''T EXPECT A NEW PHONE EVER!"

"O.k. Dad." I heard another slap and I cringed away from the door.

"Get to Bed!" he yelled. The door slammed and I waited until I knew he was gone. I slowly opened the closet door and Joe was sitting up in the middle of the floor, with his hand over his left eye.

"Joe?" I asked, and his head snapped in my direction.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked.

Joe nodded and then turned his gaze to the floor.

"I Only see You." I quoted his favorite song. His head snapped in my direction again, but this time he dropped his hand from his eye.

"What?" he whispered.

"I Only see You, and all I want to see is you, for the rest of my life." I smiled.

Joe's mouth was slightly open and he was gripping his knees.

"Y-you…love me?" he asked.

"I love you, Joseph." I said, watching as a tear rolled down his cheek. _Finally._

* * *

**How was it? REVIEWS! **

**Should I continue this?**

**Also, if you didn't understand the fatty acid joke, Nick called Kevin a 'Fat Ass.' (It was a joke me and my friends made up in bio)**

**~Sleek Blan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many of you have asked me to continue Forbidden Love and now that I have found time; I'm finally continuing it for my amazing fans. I hope you Enjoy this chapter and I hope you will be excited to know that I am working on a Chapter 3. **

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I looked over my incredulous features in my bathroom mirror. I had never seen my lips curve in such a way. I had never been so happy.

"Is this really happening?" I whispered to myself. I looked down to my hands that gripped a blue wash cloth. I watch my hands closely, as I slowly inched the warm fabric under the cold tap water. I moved the cloth from side to side; making sure to get it completely wet. I looked to my reflection again.

"I told him." I breathed, still not believing that I told the love of my life that I truly loved him. I turned off the tap before shuffling back into my bedroom where he sat on my green comforter.

He sat Indian style on my twin bed, his hands fiddling in his lap. I stopped only a few feet in front of him, unable to move any further because I was so overtaken by his beauty. The way his cheek bones framed his flawless face or the way his defined abs accented his perfectly tan skin. I was mesmerized by the slight tilt of his head and how his raven hair fell in his eyes; blocking my view of their warm, chocolate color.

"Joe?" I breathed, watching as his eyes rose to meet mine. Tears still streaked his cheeks and I could see a tint of purple beginning to form under his left eye. My thumbs began to throb as I stretched my hands towards him. He gently took the blue cloth from my hands and brought it to his left eye, pressing it to the bruising skin. My thumbs began to pulse harder; angry at my decision not to drag them over his tear stained cheeks. I made quick fists with my hands, stunting their eager need of pained flesh.

"Sit." Joe spoke, his voice tearing me from my trance. I slowly sat down on my green comforter, scooting back so I could lean against my head board.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, my fingers tingling again.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Okay." I nodded, looking aimlessly around the room.

"Kevin?" he asked, connecting gaze with me.

"Yeah?"

"H-how long have you," he paused for a deep breath. "had feelings for me?" I stared blankly at him for a few seconds, my hands beginning to sweat. I slowly sat up and my fingers gripped at my pant leg.

"Six months before you and Nick got together." I whispered. "That's when I fell in love with you."

"Y-you had feelings for me f-for over a year?" his voice shook.

"Have." I corrected. "I have feelings for you; and they've stuck for over a year."

"Oh, Kevin." he breathed, causing me to look up at him. Tears were falling from his eyes again. He shifted onto his knees and crawled towards me, reaching over my legs to set the wash cloth on my nightstand, before scooting into my lap. I stretched out my legs and allowed him to lay against my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist. One of my anxious hands moved to rest against his bare lower back, while the other ran through his hair.

"Now I know why you always fought with Nick." he whispered, squeezing my waist. "You hated seeing me with him; kiss him. I'm so sorry."

"D-don't be sorry." I said, resting my chin atop his head. "You loved him."

"I thought I did." he sighed.

We sat like this for the next twenty minutes; my numb fingers running through his hair and resting against his back; while his body laid on top of mine, his head pressed against my chest and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Joe?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" he hummed.

"A little while ago, you told me something," I trailed off.

"Okay?" he answered, tilting his head up to look at me.

"B-but I don't know if you want to talk about it or if I should even be asking you about this."

"What is it, Kevin?" he asked, arching his back, resting his elbows against my thighs.

"You said that you didn't like being touched," I said, observing his features. "You said that Nick knew you didn't like it. I'm worried that the reason he knows is because he caused you pain." I watched as Joe's face contorted and I felt him cringe. He whimpered loudly against his tears and fell against my chest, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pressed my cheek to the top of his head.

"Shh." I hushed, rubbing my fingers into his skin. "I'm sorry I asked." I whispered, cursing at myself for making him upset.

"He forced me to have sex with him, Kevin." Joe cried, pressing his nose into my shirt. "D-Dad walked in on us and I thought he was going to stop Nick from hurting me, b-but all he did w-was j-join us." he cringed again. Tears flooded my eyes as Joe continued to cry.

"Kevin?" he breathed, arching his back so he could stare back at me through his cloudy eyes. "D-Dad hurt me and Nick helped." his voice cracked at our brother's name.

"Joseph." I sighed, bringing a hand to his cheek. He quickly grabbed my wrist and crawled off the bed, yanking me to my feet. He pulled me into the middle of the room before slipping his hand from my wrist and placing his hands on my hips.

"N-Nick grabbed my hips," he shook, his fingers wrapping around my hip bones. "a-and pulled me against him." he backed up into the nearest wall, before yanking me against him, our bodies colliding. "H-he held me against h-his n-naked body," Joe wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pressing his face into my neck. "while D-dad raped me f-from behind; slamming me against Nick every time he would e-enter me." he whispered, his grip on my waist loosening.

"Oh God, Joe." I said, my insides churning. "I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and let a few tears fall from my eyes.

"It hurt so bad, Kevin." Joe choked on his tears. "I was going to leave Nick, but he threatened to hurt me again if I didn't stay with him. He made me play the part of being in love so you wouldn't think anything was wrong." he tensed and pressed his face harder into my shoulder. "Everything is wrong, Kevin. I-I tried killing myself, b-but mom found me on the bathroom floor b-before I lost too much blood. S-she didn't tell anyone because I begged her not to. Kevin, I can't live like this anymore."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The love of my life; my sweet brother tried committing suicide. This broken boy, I was holding in my arms, wouldn't be here if my mother hadn't found him dying on the bathroom floor. The tears poured from my eyes as I realized how much he needed me.

"Please, Kevin." Joe sobbed against my soaked shirt. "Please love me."

"A-Always." I said, pulling him towards my bed. I sat down on the edge of the mattress and Joe sat down in my lap; straddling my legs.

"Keep me alive, Kevin." he said, softly. "I want to be with you forever."

"W-What?" I asked, shocked. Joe pulled back and took my face in his hands.

"You're the only one who has truly loved me, Kevin. I want to be loved unconditionally and I want to give that to someone else. I want to give that to you. It may take me some time to get back to my normal self, but I want you to know that I am yours even if I might not seem like it for a while." I sat speechless; my arms limp at my sides.

"Kevin?" he chuckled; his tears slowing.

"I love you." I said, incredulously.

"I love you too." he laughed; the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiled. My shaking hands slithered around Joe's waist before they found his lower back. My throbbing fingers rubbed into his smooth skin as I looked up into his happy eyes. Then, I watched as his features softened; the thoughts in his mind relaxing his muscles. His eyes flashed from my lips back to my eyes as his face inched closer. I felt his thumbs press into my cheeks as his lips sat only a breath away from mine. My eyelids sunk and I looked to his parted lips; awaiting the fireworks that would spark my everlasting love.

But when his lips were finally pressed deep into mine; it was nothing like fireworks. It was like World War III was taking place between our lips. Bombs were exploding and nuclear flairs were being shot deep into my brain; flashing against the back of my eyelids. Kissing Joe was just like I had dreamt it; only better.

"Mmph." Joe grunted as he pulled from the kiss. He gently wrapped his arms around my shoulders and nuzzled his face into my neck. I leaned my head against his and ran my fingers over his muscular back; sighing as I pressed my lips to the shell of his ear.

"Time for bed?" I whispered.

"Yeah." he breathed into my neck, sending a chill down my spine. I kept my arms tight around Joe's waist as I stood from the bed; allowing him to wrap his legs around my waist. I turned back towards the twin bed and gently laid Joe down on the comforter, but when I went to pull away, he kept his arms and legs tightly wrapped around my torso.

"Joseph," I laughed. "I have to get my pajamas on."

"No you don't." he whined, trying to pull me on top of him.

"Don't make me take you back to your room, Joseph." I warned, grabbing his hips and detaching him from my body. He slightly bounced on the mattress as his body slammed onto the comforter.

"You wouldn't do that." he whined, pouting his bottom lip.

"No, but I got you to let go of me." I chuckled, shuffling across the room to my dresser. I pulled open the top drawer and extracted a pair of plaid pajama pants. I quickly pulled down my jeans and kicked them off next to the dresser before pulling on my pajama pants; making sure to overly shake my hips as I pulled them up.

"Putting on a show, are we?" Joe chuckled from the bed.

"Are you enjoying it?" I asked, looking over my shoulder to see him sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." he smirked, a slight pink caressing his cheeks.

"Blushing, are we?" I mocked, as I turned away from my dresser and walked towards him.

"Shut up." he laughed, scooting back on the bed; spreading his legs apart.

"Sit." he smiled, patting the space between his legs. I looked down to his spread legs, trailing up his sweatpants to his inner thighs. I gulped as I sat down on the edge of the bed; my cheeks burning as he scooted forward, pressing his crotch into my throbbing lower back. Then, I felt his fingers tug at the hem of my tee before he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the shell of my ear.

"Blushing, are we?" he husked, sinking his soft lips to the skin behind my ear. I felt his breath huff against my neck as he leaned back, pulling my tee up to my armpits. I hesitantly lifted my arms above my head and allowed him to rid me of the thin fabric. Joe tossed the shirt beside my discarded jeans and then slowly wrapped his muscular arms around my waist. I reached down and gripped his claves, pulling his feet into my lap. I ran my hands over his cotton covered legs while he pressed a cheek to my bare back.

"Wow." I breathed.

"Hmm?" Joe hummed, rubbing his cheek into my back.

"How is it that you can go from sobbing to sexual so quickly?" I asked, making Joe laugh.

"I've had to deal with that story for a while, Kevin. It's just hard to talk about; that's why I got so emotional. I didn't want either of us going to bed thinking about it; I wanted us to fall asleep on a good note. And, if being sexual does that, then I'll be sexual." he chuckled.

"You're incredible." I smiled, looking over my shoulder to his raven hair. He slowly looked up to me, pressing his chin into my shoulder. He gently wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, pulling himself forward to press his lips against mine. The nuclear flares flashed against the back of my eyelids again and sparks would shock my lips every time our lips would part. I slowly pulled from the kiss; opening my eyes to see that Joe's still sat closed, his mouth ajar.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered, turning over in his lap. Joe's eyes finally fluttered open as I straddled his legs and cupped his cheeks in my hands. I leaned in to kiss him, but I felt a finger press against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Joe smirking back at me; his index finger restraining my needy lips.

"Bed time." he whispered, making me groan. He lightly chuckled as he laid my head back on the pillows. He pulled down on the comforter and crawled under it before snuggling into my side; wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed before wrapping my arms around his shoulders; tilting my head so I could rest it atop his.

"I love you, Kevin." he spoke sleepily.

"I love you too." I smiled, still incredulous to the fact that any of this was happening. Before I slipped into a peaceful sleep with my brother, I allowed a few tears to fall from my eyes. _My life is complete. _

* * *

**I wrote this for you, so Please Review! :)**

**~Sleek Blan~**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Kevin's POV**

I gently rolled into consciousness; taking in a deep breath and tightening my aching arms around my brother's shoulders. His gentle breath blew against my neck as I nuzzled my face into his soft hair; unwilling to get up just yet.

"Joseph." I whispered against the shell of his ear. His body shifted beside mine; pressing his nose into my shoulder. I pressed my chapped lips to the top of his head, lightly chuckling at his tired state.

"Joe?" I cooed, rubbing a hand up and down his bare back.

"Hmm?" he groaned.

"It's time to wake up, honey."

"No." he whined, swinging a leg over my waist and pulling himself on top of me. He pressed his face into my neck and his hands pressed against my sides; his body weight securing me to the mattress.

"Joseph, I need to take a shower. It's time to get up." I chuckled.

"Kevy," he whined, pressing his lips to the skin of my neck. I sighed deeply and allowed my arms to fall limp at my sides. Joe brushed his lips over my collarbone before rubbing his cheek into my shoulder; his body relaxing atop mine.

"Joe," I sighed. "Please, baby."

"I'm tired." he whined, scooting back so he could lift his head; staring back at me through his squinty eyes.

"You can go back to sleep, baby." I chuckled. "But you have to get up when I'm done with my shower, okay?"

"Kay." he husked, re-closing his eyes and rolling beside me. I sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, pressing my feet to the carpet. I just sat here for a few minutes; allowing my muscles to wake up along with me. Just as I was about to stand up, I felt Joe's fingers curl around my bicep, making me turn to face him. He was lying on his stomach with his cheek pressed into the pillow. He pulled on my arm and I allowed him to pull my hand towards him. He ran my fingers over his warm cheek before pressing his lips to the back of my hand, sending a shock up my forearm.

"I love you." he breathed, releasing my hand. I dragged my hand over the sheets until it sat in my lap. I stared down at my shaking fingers before looking back to the exhausted boy next to me.

"I love you too." I smiled, watching a small smile creep onto his lips. I slowly stood from the bed and pulled the comforter up to Joe's lower back. I leaned over the bed and ran my fingers through Joe's hair; tucking a few strands behind his ear before pressing my lips to his temple. As I pulled away, Joe shoved his hands under the pillow and sighed deeply; the soft smile still present among his cheeks.

I took one last stare at my dream come true before shuffling across the room and into my bathroom. I flicked on the light and gently closed the door. I turned the dial on the shower and stepped out of my pajama pants and boxers before entering the small tiled space. I sunk into the warming water, tilting my head back, allowing it to relax me completely. Thoughts of spending the rest of my life with my prefect brother lulled my senses. My hands rested against my inner thighs, balancing my exposed neck as I slipped into my dreamland.

**Joe's POV**

Ten minutes later…

Rough fingertips massaged the skin of my back as I re-entered consciousness. I kept my eyes closed as I allowed the hands to relax my muscles. His legs were secured to my sides as he straddled my lower back; his weight pressing me further into the mattress. I gently groaned into the pillow as the fingers pressed deeper into my skin. A light chuckle filled the small bedroom before I felt him lean forward; his breath blowing against my neck.

"Good Morning, Baby." came a husky voice, causing my eyes to shoot open. I could hear the shower running from across the room and the smell of Vanilla encased me in a tight bubble. The voice that still rang in my ears was an octave higher than the man who woke me only minutes ago. That smell was only possessed by one person in this home. The soft skin that pressed against my back was a frightening memory in the deepest and darkest pits of my mind.

"N-N-Nick?" I breathed.

"Miss me?"

"W-What are you d-doing here?" I shook; my bottom lip trembling.

"You know very well why I'm here, Darling." he groaned into my neck. Tears began to cascade down my cheeks as I felt Nick's hands grope their way down my sides.

"N-Nick, please d-don't." I pleaded.

"If only you had a choice." he threatened; gripping my sweatpants and boxers between his fingers.

"KEVIN!" I screamed, but Nick was quick in gripping a section of my hair and shoving my face into the pillow. I struggled against Nick's grip, but he just pressed harder on the back of my head and I soon surrendered. Nick yanked my head back and just seconds after he released my hair, he was gagging me with a sock. Tears continued to fall from my eyes as my fingers gripped the sheets beneath me and I choked on the fabric that silenced me.

Moments after my sweatpants hit the floor and my boxers circled around my ankles, Nick's rough hands gripped my wrists and his teeth bit down on my shoulder. I whimpered against my gag and Nick's fingernails immediately pressed deep into my wrists. My eyes clouded over and my toes curled; the pain almost too much to handle as I felt him break the sensitive skin.

"Keep quiet." Nick warned, before removing his deadly hands from my wrists and running them down my back. I looked to my injured wrists and watched as blood gently slithered down my skin. Then, Nick's fingers gripped at my hair again. He yanked my head back, causing another whimper of pain to exit my quivering lips.

"Enjoy the ride, Joseph. This won't be the last." he husked, shoving my face into the pillow. Within seconds, my fingers were painfully gripping the sheets and I was screaming into the feather pillow. My lower body numbing as the pain worsened.

_Hell had invaded my personal Heaven. _

* * *

**I wrote this for you, so Please Review!  
Chapter 4 is coming soon...**

**~Sleek Blan~**


End file.
